


Take Care

by sammycte



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING THIS, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Story, Suicide, i think, just sad, sorry again that i wrote this, sorry i even wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammycte/pseuds/sammycte
Summary: He knew that his hyung wasn't the same ball of sunshine he used to be. But he never thought it would get this bad. He knew something was extremely wrong when he received a text message on his phone.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little short story idea I had that I wanted to get out of my head, I'm sorry i did this lmao.  
> This might be triggering, I'm not sure, but yeah.

“ Minhyuk please... just comeback. We can go home and pretend that none of this ever happened. I know things aren’t the same now, I know it’s been hard for you recently. But I can help you, we can get through this together. Please just let me help you, like all the times you’ve helped me. You remember right hyung? All the times you’ve helped me? Like when people bullied me when I first dyed my hair blonde, it hurt my feelings so much that I cried in the bathroom. Then you came and sat next to me on the floor, you asked me who it was that was giving me a hard time. When I told you, you went and beat them up, they never bothered me again after that.” Changkyun chuckled through his tears. “Oh and when my first girlfriend dumped me for the captain of the soccer team, I was so distraught. You went out and bought 4 bottles of alcohol for us, it was my first time getting drunk. I remember you telling me “Changkyun-ah, I promise you’ll be okay, the sadness you feel in your heart right now will go away soon.” You were right, by the next week I was already feeling good again.”  
Changkyun hears Minhyuk crying, but he still isn’t looking at him.  
“Let me help you, we can get over this together. I can help you to deal with the sad feeling in your heart.” Changkyun waits for Minhyuk’s response. Minhyuk looks up at him “No...I can’t...please just go.”  
“Hyung please don’t leave me here all alone, there is no one else I can depend on. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Changkyun-ah, I’m sorry.”  
Before Changkyun can respond, Minhyuk jumps from the edge of the building. All that is heard is the sound of something hitting one of the cars that is parked next to the building. Changkyun runs to the doors, dropping his phone, which is opened to the last text message Minhyuk would ever send him. It read…  
“Take care of yourself while I’m gone Changkyun-ah, we will meet again one day. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't very good, I need to work on my writing skills, this is also the first story I have ever posted here wow.


End file.
